


Christmas Snow

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This OS was created for a Xmas contest on a French forum<br/>Theme for the contest was: a couple is separated for Xmas (for whatever reason you might choose) and one of them is writing to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Time to start the Season with a first AxA Christmas story ^_~  
> (More Christmas Love to come for Yoh/Fei **AND** AxA in the coming weeks)
> 
> Note: The letter is written in italics.  
> Asami's thoughts are in italics AND in between *...*

**_Viewfinder_** and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

**Couple:** Asami x Takaba

**Rating:** G

**Spoiler:** Minor spoilers for 'Escape and Love' and following chapters (I think ^^')

**Warning:** Unbetaed

 

~♥~♥~♥~

_Ryuichi,_

_I was overjoyed this morning, when I woke up and saw the white snow covering every inch of Tokyo for as far as my eyes could see through the window bay. First thing in the morning I went on a walk in Shinjuku Gyoen ( 新宿御苑  ). There I took hundreds of pictures, especially in the English Landscape Garden you seem to like a lot and then in the Cherry Area, where I saw two crows as black as the night. They were sitting on one of the lowest branches of the tallest sakura tree and the biggest one had its left wing covering the smaller bird as if it wanted to warm it up. Please don’t be mad at me, but I thought this big black crow kinda looked like you, on the first Sunday of December, when I was in this same park, quite at the very same place taking pictures of children building up a snowman with the very first snow of the season. You were at home working, and I had better things to do on such a beautiful day than sitting around, so I went out for a walk not even telling you where to. But after wandering a bit more than two hours on my own, you came silently behind me and pulled me by surprise into your strong embrace, caging me in between your coat-tails as if you seemed to believe that I would freeze to death on the spot if you weren’t there. I don’t know if you remember that but the more I looked at this dark bird; the more it reminded me of you._

_Around noon I had lunch in the Echo House Restaurant and then I headed straight to Shinjuku to buy some candles, tinsels, and holly branches too. I know you said there is no need to decorate the apartment with such childish stuff. You sometimes really don’t get the beauty in tiny details of life, do you? But well, since this apartment is also where I live now, there will be tinsels and more in my room, in the lounge, and in the kitchen too this year. This is non-negotiable but don’t worry, I left your room, and the one you use as a private office too and of course the bathroom untouched._

_At 6 p.m. you called to say there was a storm of snow and your plane couldn’t take off and you didn’t know when you’ll finally be back in Tokyo. Why did you have to stay until today overseas? Couldn’t you finish the business you had over there sooner and come back yesterday? Damn you! I had quite everything ready for tonight, even the special Christmas meal. Well, I ate my share and a bit of yours since it tasted really good. Don’t complain! It’s you, who weren’t there! There was a Christmas concert airing on TV in the evening. I turned the sound level on maximum and sang along with Ayumi Hamasaki and all the others._

_This Christmas Eve was not a big disaster after all, even if I was on my own for our first Christmas together. What a joke! As if we would spend Christmas together like normal people do. We usually never do anything like normal people. I guess it’s just not like us to. Now it’s midnight and I’m here writing you this letter I don’t want you to ever read. Of course I could have tried to call you to wish you a Merry Christmas, but I don’t feel like hearing your voice right now. I mean I would probably better hear your voice now than this Christmas Show on TV but not if I can only hear it through the phone. And anyway, you’re surely not the kind of man to wish a Merry Christmas for any other reason than business courtesy in your clubs like Sion or Dolasena, so there’s no need for me to call you, right?_

_Well, it’s late now and I don’t think of anything else to ‘tell’ you. I should turn the TV off and go to bed…_

_I should have used the remote control without looking at the TV screen. There was a tall man with dark hair and a black coat holding hands with children. A cold chill has run down my spine. Are you really overseas right now? Or are you somewhere near in a huge house full of Christmas decoration, children’s laughter and a beautiful woman lovingly looking at all of you opening the presents near a bright Christmas tree? I don’t know much about you and you’re a cruel man, but you wouldn’t be that cruel, would you?..._

_I should really go to bed and more importantly I should always keep in mind that even if we live under the same roof I was probably fooling myself these days, when I thought we would spend Christmas together as a couple would. We never said we are a couple. There’s probably even not such a thing as a ‘we’. Well, it’s not as if I will live here forever anyway? It’s because of the special atmosphere in the city at this time of year, that I got a bit carried away about the situation…_

 

~♥~♥~♥~

 

It is already past 4 a.m. when he finally enters his apartment. Lights are still on and a delicious smell of scented candles fills the air. He finds his lover asleep in or on, he could not clearly tell, a mountain of red and white checkered blankets that seem to have been thrown on the floor next to a small parcel with a bright red ribbon. He picks up the parcel and reads his name on it. He smiles when he puts it down again with a new parcel wrapped in a deep green gift paper tied with a golden ribbon next to it. Then only he notices some crumpled sheets of paper and he carefully smoothes them out before reading. The way his lover wrote him warms up his heart until he reads the last sentences and this so simple but so true question ‘ _you wouldn’t be that cruel, would you?_ ’ He looks down at the young man still sound asleep next to him. He sits down on the blankets too, closes his eyes. He knows the answer to this question is _*I would more than probably be that cruel if I had a family before I met you.*_ He opens his eyes, his right hand reaches for the soft cheek of his lover and caresses it softly before he bends over the smaller body to whisper ‘But luckily I found you first, my sweet Akihito.’ Then he wrapped himself in the blankets too and pulls his boy close to him. He places a kiss on the blond hair and buries his nose in it after a last look at the two parcels close to them. _*I have no clue what you will give me, but now I know that I was right to decide me for matching rings and you will hear a Merry Christmas in my voice, for now I have a reason to say it.*_ He tightens his embrace around his boy. A soft moan of contentment escapes the young throat and this sweet sound is the cutest lullaby he ever heard. He closes his eyes and let the peaceful breath of his lover cradle him to sleep with the falling Christmas snow as only witness of this tender moment.

 

 

 

THE END

 

Example for Ayumi Hamasaki in a Christmas Show:  
\- White Christmas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOjTfN8zobo  
\- Itsuka No Merry Christmas (with Gackt): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUu2VhiUYwA  
\- Silent Night (with Gackt): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NH_f6FevCtk


End file.
